Te Prometo
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Tu lugar está a mi lado. Hasta que lo quiera Dios. Hoy sabrán, cuánto te amo. Cuando por fin seamos dos...


**Te Prometo**

 **Tu lugar está a mi lado. Hasta que lo quiera Dios. Hoy sabrán, cuánto te amo. Cuando por fin seamos dos...**

Sólo no me sueltes - las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. El dolor era inmenso -

No lo haré, te lo prometo - nadie jamás se atrevió a decir algo. Eran solo mudos testigos de lo que pasaba - aquí estaré ... - le susurro y contuvo todo el dolor que pudo, mas las lágrimas nunca dejaron de caer -

Ya no sentirá mas dolor - no quiso seguir siendo mudo testigo. Su amigo estaba sufriendo, y por Atena que deseo hacer algo más que decir ello -

Lo sé - respondió sin apartar su azul mirada de quien antaño se enorgullecera de ser el mas hermoso entre los 88 caballeros de Atena - lo sé...- repitió como si tratara de convencer así mismo de ello -

***F***

Y crees que a mi no me duele?! - sus ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el grito de su amigo , mas no era ello lo que lo tenia tan sorprendido, si no lo que había hecho antes de eso - también e duele cuando te lastiman. El no saber si volverás con vida...- declaró desviando la mirada y apartando sus manos de rostro sueco -

Tú...? - no supo que decir pues era una sorpresa para el lo que ocurria. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sin medir sus actos se abalanzó sobre su compañero para darle un abrazo - Angelo...- sus ojos se aguaron y esa noche conoció la dicha del amor correspondido, así como también el dolor de perecedero. Era guardianes, caballeros...su vida no les pertenecía-

***M***

Quitate! - ordenó con molestia mientras empujaba a uno de los aprendices de plata - éstas bien? - preguntó al niño que junto a una rosa azul lloraba -

Me duele - se limito a contestar mientras mostraba su mano herida a quien le cuestionara -

...- eso fue suficiente como para que el aprendiz de plata pasara unas semanas en la enfermeria. Nadie se metía con Dice -

***M***

Niña -

Niño -

Niña -

Niño -

NIÑA! - vocalizó muy bien la palabra. Ese día había ido con su maestro, a la hermosa suecia, buscando a la maestra del futuro guardián de piscis. Su maestro entregaria, su reporte ese día de como iba su entrenamiento, así también debía hacerlo la maestra de piscis, sin embargo al ser mujer, lo correcto era darle su informe a su compañero. Era por ello que ahora se encontraba peleando con Dite, como solo el le llamaba, muy a pesar de que siempre se la pasaran peleando, había algo que se podría llamar " conexión amical"

Angelo! - llamo su maestro tratando de evitar que una vez mas esos dos se arrancarán el cabello - vamos! Despidete! - ordeno antes de hacer un gesto en señal de saludo a la mujer -

Adiós NIÑA - se despidió sacándole la lengua al sueco -

***M***

Se salvará? - sus manos se retorcían con nerviosismo mientras veía como el patriarca hacia uso de sus conocimientos para ayudar aun inconsciente DM -

Se expuso por mucho tiempo al veneno - respondió sin despegar su mirada del niño -

Fue mi culpa...- sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender que su amigo tal vez no se salvaría - por favor, por favor Shion - rogó y se abrazo a la cintura del patriarca - no quiero que se muera...- su llanto aumento -

Se recuperará - Aioros, comprendio la mirada cansada del patriarca, por lo que tomó al pequeño Piscis en brazos - ya veras que incluso se invulnerable a tu veneno - animó -

***M***

Me regalo esto - un feliz Dite había llegado hasta su templo, solo para mostrarle lo que el actual sagitario le había dado por su octavo cumpleaños -

Y? - preguntó sin despegar su mirada del lejano poblado -

Estas enojado? - preguntó con curiosidad mientras dejaba de lado el colgante de peces -

NO! - negó y siguió sin darle la mirada -

Si lo estás! - contradijo el peli celeste -

No lo estoy ! -

Si! -

No! -

Si! -

No! ya largate de mi templo! - lo empujo hasta hacer que el de cabellos celestes este fuera de cáncer -

...aún no es tu templo...y yo puedo estar aquí si quiero! - sus ojos se habían cristalizado y su voz se había quebrado -

***M***

Lo harás - sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad aunque ya había conocido la voz. Debía saber donde se encontraba su compañero -

Son ordenes - sin inmutarse -

Pero...- quiso replicar más calló. Su vida no era más que eso: simples soldados bajo las ordenes del patriarca o Atena. No tenían a derecho cuestionar o pensar -

Cuando termine iré a Suecia - no dijo más. Salió del cuarto templo ondeando su capa, dejando aun sonriente piscis -

***M***

Que te dije - con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, DM se sostenía en aquel árbol a lo lejos del santuario -

Que era lindo - trato de bromear, intentando ocultar su llanto -

Idiota - chasqueo la lengua y giro su rostro algo ruborizado - que no llores - continúe después despues de un rato, mientras se quitaba la capa y se la tiraba al peli celeste - que no te importe la opinion de los demás - agregó antes de abrazarlo -

***M***

Eres un mentiroso! - la molestia del guardian era palpable, incluso mas de un dorado dio un paso atrás, dejando libre su camino al de cáncer que parecía no notar la molestia de este - me dijiste que irías! - reclamó y sin importarle que loa demás estuvieran allí toma de cáncer por el cuello - me dejaste solo con esos imbéciles! - la presión aumento - sabes que tan detestables pueden ser Seiya, Jabu y Damian?! - gritaba mientras el peli azul solo trataba de no reírse de la frustración de su amigo. Vaya que Dite por muy molesto que estuviera, no se atrevía a dañarlo - te odio - soltó el cuello de su amigo que ni marcas tenía, pues el agarre no había sido en lo mínimo fuerte -

***F***

Dite - sus ojos azules se cerraron y deseo poder hacer algo mas que solo observar. Quiso tener, solo por esa vez, el poder de un dios y regresarle vida a quien le acompaño en toda la suya. Quiso asesinar a todos los humanos que vivian en esa tierra, por los cuales su Dite ahora moría. Odio su destino y odio a loa dioses por ser como eran, por tratarlos como simples peones o unos simples muñecos en una maqueta.

La vida, desde que se la concedieron, habia sido solo oscuridad y tristeza mas hubo un rayo de luz y felicidad que se llamo Afrodita.

 *****M*****

 **PV: me inspire en la canción de Il Divo, Hasta mi Final**

 **Ikki: T.T**

 **PV: ush! Que sensible!**

 **Ikki: T;T wa! Dite! Murió!**

 **PV: ...esta un tanto sensible**


End file.
